Pieski i wyścig
Rozdział 1 - Nie mogę się doczekać już tego wyścigu! - powiedziała Kasumi - Ja też. - powiedziała Hope - Ciekawe, kogo Barkingburg wytypuje? - zapytała się Dilara - Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieje, że nie Sweetie - zażartował Rusty. - Ok! Ryder powiedział, że zaraz ruszamy - powiedziała Skipper. - To fajnie - odparł Max - W patrolocie pogadamy jeszcze o nim - odparł Gray - Pieski! Zbiórka w patrolocie! - powiedział Ryder - Czy ty mówiłeś zbiórka? - odparła Lady, która przyszła wraz z Elizabeth, Lucy i lokajem. - Benvenuto caro! - odparł Vitto, z włoskim akcentem. W dodatku przyszedł wraz z Vitem i Johnym. - Ryder wzywa! - krzyknęły pieski Marshall potyka się o zabawkę i wpada na Maxa - UWAGA!! - krzyknęli - O o - powiedziała Oliana Marshall i Max wpadają na pieski - Dosłownie mistrzowie w wywrotkach! - zażartowała Astro - Ha ha ha ha ha! - zaśmiały się pieski - Hej Ryder sir! - powiedział Chase - Pieski zboczymy na chwilę z kursu, ponieważ - po tych słowach Ryder zwiesił głos. - Czego? - zapytała Amy - Właśnie! Jakieś problemy? - zapytała Timber. - Nie! Skądże - odparł Ryder - polecimy po Hikori i Nica - JEEEEEEEJ! - krzyknęły pieski Patrolot startuje - Ej! Pieski gdzie są moje chrupki? - zapytał Rubble - Nie wiem - odparła Everest - Ale Rubble jadłeś, wcześniej - powiedziała Coral - Noo, tak, ale znów jestem głodny! He, he - powiedział Rubble - Dobra! Damy radę! - powiedziała Valka - TAAK! - krzyknęły pieski * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera - Ja będę na tym wyścigu Tiffany! - warknęła Sweetie - A Twój kochany mężuś tam będzie? - zapytała z sarkazmem Tiffany - Tak, ale Hutch to wyjątek - odparła Sweetie - Nie wierzę, że zgodziłam się z Tobą współpracować Sweetie! - powiedziała Tiffany - Może, dlatego , że się przyjaźnimy i nie cierpimy Psiego Patrolu ? - zapytała udając , że nie wie Sweetie - Dobra , lepiej chodźmy - zaczęła Tiffany * Zmiana sceny znaczek Tiffany - Au ! - krzyknęła Kasumi potykając się o nurkującego pod fotelem Rubble ' a - RUBBLE !! - krzyknęła wściekła - Sorki ! - rzucił wymijająco Rubble - Ja też chcę się ścigać ! - jęknął Kajtek - Ale ty nie masz auta sportowego ! - odparł Gray - Ja !? Mam karetkę ! - odparł Kajtek - Aha ! To możemy pójść o zakład , że gdy tym grzmotem będziesz odpalał ja będę trzy kilometry przed tobą ! To Bugatti Chiron ! Jedzie 500 km / h ! Hello ? - powiedział Gray - Ale , ty się przechwalasz ! - warknął Kajtek - No sorry , ale ono nie ma z naszymi szans ! - odparły Skipper i Valka - Taa , jasne - warknął Kajtek - Na pewno im się uda ! - powiedziała Linda - Ja na pewno z Roxy, Megan, Colette, Vivienne, Velari, Tomirą, Samirą, Ritą, Rozalią, Brianą, Alaską, Vią i Suzanne oraz resztą będziemy razem w drużynie i weźmiemy udział w konkurencji na piękno! - powiedziała Victoria - A nie bierzesz udziału w wyścigu!? - zapytał zasmucony Gray - No wy macie Bugatti Chiron, a ja Lamborghini Huracan Cope - powiedziała Victoria - Przecież mogę Ci pożyczyć kochanie - odparł Gray - Dzięki skarbie , ale zostanę przy pierwszej opcji - odparła Victoria - Tak samo mogę ja powiedzieć - wtrąciła się Kasumi - ja mam Lamborghini Aventadora - dodała - Dzięki Kasumi , jednak zostanę naprawdę przy pierwszej opcji - odparła Victoria - Ok ! Ja się jeszcze do dwóch konkurencji o prócz wyścigu zgłoszę - odparła Valka * Zmiana sceny odznaka Valki - Dobra , Sweetie - powiedziała Tiffany - Co , Tiffany ? - zapytała Sweetie - Musimy znaleźć sposób na wygraną , to chyba oczywiste - powiedziała Tiffany - Spoko , ja chyba wiem nawet jak ! HA HA HA HA ! - powiedziała Sweetie po czym się zaśmiała * Zmiana sceny znaczek Sweetie - Zbliżamy się do domu Hikori i Nica ! - oznajmił Ryder * 5 minut później .. - Dobrze wylądowaliśmy na ich dachu , powinni zaraz być - powiedział Ryder Nagle z klapy w dachu wychodzą Hikori i Nico - Spójrz Nico to Ryder i Psi Patrol ! - powiedziała szczęśliwa Hikori - JEJ ! Ciekawe po co przylecieli ? - dodał Nico Wchodzą do patrolotu - Cześć Ryder ! - powiedziała Hikori - Hejka ! - dodał Nico - CZEŚĆ HIKORI ! CZEŚĆ NICO ! - krzyknęły pieski na powitanie - Cześć pieski - odparli Hikori i Nico - Pomożecie nam ? - zapytał Ryder - Pewnie - odparła Hikori - Bierzemy udział w zawodach i potrzebujemy waszej pomocy - powiedział Ryder - PEWNIE ! - odparli Patrolot rusza - Jesteśmy na miejscu ! - powiedział Ryder - Wyjedźcie swoimi Bugatti Chiron i autami - dodał * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder ' a Tiffany i Sweetie wsiadły do prywatnego samolotu Tiffany i już mają lądować. ' - AU ! MOJE USZY ! - krzyknęła Sweetie - Wiem , ale zaraz wylądujemy - mruknęła Tiffany '''Po wylądowaniu... ' - Ok , teraz szybko podbiegnijmy do mojej limuzyny - powiedziała Tiffany - Ok - odparła Sweetie * Zmiana sceny znaczek Tiffany '''Gray, Skipper, Valka i Dilara wraz z pomocą Kasumi i Oliany czyszczą ich Bugatti Chiron i Oliana robi przeglądy - Wszystko jest ok - powiedziała Oliana - Dzięki - odparli Gray , Valka , Skipper i Dilara Nagle na tor Nurburgring wjeżdża Sweetie jej pojazdem i Tiffany jej pojazdem - O nie ! Wytypowali Sweetie i Tiffany - jęknął Alex - Sweetie ! - krzyknął Hutch - Hutch ! - powiedziała Sweetie po czym na chwilę się przytulili - Ehem ! Sweetie !? Koniec tych czułości - powiedziała Tiffany W końcu pieski ustawiają się ta linii startu. Gray,Valka, Dilara, Maximus, Kara i Skipper włączają ich Bugatti Chiron. A Sweetie i Tiffany ich pojazdy - Gotowi , do startu ! START ! - krzyknął Nico Nagle Bugatti Chiron wystartowały z zawrotną szybkością, zostawiając Sweetie i Tiffany na linii startu. ''' - Dalej ! - jęknęła Sweetie - Ruszył ! - dodały po czym wcisnęły gaz '''Bugatti Chiron Gray' a,Maximusa, Skipper, Dilary oraz Kary przekroczyły już 500 km / h. - O nie ! Nie możemy przegrać ! - powiedziała Sweetie po czym razem z Tiffany spróbowały dogonić Bugatti Chiron . Ich auta mogły rozpędzić się tylko do 340 km / h , czyli o 160 km / h wolniej od Bugatti Chiron . Pieski znalazły się na środku dłuuugiego toru. - Tiffany ! Musimy ich dogonić ! - jęknęła Sweetie - A co , takiego robimy - odparła Tiffany - Teraz musimy , wykonać , Twój plan Sweetie - zaczęła Tiffany - Czyli jedziemy na skróty , albo polecimy - zakończyła Tiffany Nie wiedziały, że za nimi jedzie Dylan z Max ' em i Aurora, Kasumi Timber i Amy leciały nad nimi. - Teraz - krzyknęły obydwie - CO JEST !? - zapytały - Czemu nie lecimy ? - dodały - UGH ! TU NIE MA SKRÓTU ! - warknęła Tiffany - Jest - odparła Sweetie - Tak , ale przez błoto , a ja nie cierpię błota ! - odparła Tiffany Amy, Kasumi i Aurora zawracają tak samo jak Dylan i Max. - To jest to - powiedział Gray - Zgadzam się z Tobą - odparła Valka - I my też - odparły Dilara i Skipper , które rozmawiały przez radio - Zbliżamy się do mety ! - powiedział Gray - Zrozumiałam - odparły dziewczyny I chwilę później przekroczyli linię mety, ale zanim się zatrzymali i z tyłu ich samochodów wysunął się aerodynamiczny hamulec i zahamowali z gracją Chwilę później na linię mety dotarły rozwścieczone Tiffany i Sweetie. - WYGRALIŚCIE ! - krzyknęły pieski - Byłeś super ! - powiedziała Victoria do Gray ' a i się pocałowali . - I Ty też serduszko ! - odparł Zuma i pocałował Skipper - UGH ! - warknęły Tiffany i Sweetie - Cześć kochanie - odparł Hutch - Cześć Hutch - odarła Sweetie - Na prawdę ? - zapytała Tiffany - Byłaś i tak super - dodał Hutch po czym pocałował Sweetie - Następna konkurencja to ujeżdżanie byka - odparł Ryder - To coś dla mnie ! - odparł szczęśliwy Nico - I dla mnie ! - dodał Kody - Mi się podoba ! - powiedział East - Świetnie ! - odparł Ryder - To my idziemy się przygotować ! - powiedzieli East, Whistle, Jessie i Nico * Zmiana sceny znaczek East'a - Naprawdę !? - zapytała zła Tiffany - No , co ? - zapytała Sweetie - To , że mówiłaś , że wygramy , a przegrałyśmy ! - odparła Tiffany - Oj ! No , bo he he nie wiedziałam , że mają Bugatti Chiron ! - odparła Sweetie - To mogłyśmy już wziąć Koenigsegg Agera One! - warknęła Tiffany - Ale i tak czy siak nie wygrałybyśmy z Bugatti Chiron ! - powiedziała Sweetie - Ale, przynajmniej byśmy siebie nie ośmieszyły ! - odparła Tiffany - A co Ci zrobią ? - zapytała Sweetie - TO, ŻE JESTEM PROJEKTANTKĄ BIŻUTERII ! - odparła Tiffany - AHA ! I - odparła bez zainteresowania Sweetie - PFF ! Nie zrozumiesz - odparła rozzłoszczona Tiffany * Zmiana sceny znaczek Tiffany - Bałeś się? - zapytała Lady Gray ' a - Skądże ! Uwielbiam samochody , a zwłaszcza Bugatti Chiron ! - odparł Gray Nagle czujny wzrok Gray ' a spoczął na Maximusie, który uśmiechał się. - O , co chodzi ? - zapytał zadowolony Gray - Możemy jej Colette, powiedzieć ? - zapytał Maximus. - No, ba - odparła suczka - O, czym rozmawiacie ? - zapytała Victoria przytulając się do Gray ' a - Właśnie mieliśmy powiedzieć ! - odparła szczęśliwa Colette - Za , nim powiesz mam pomysł . - powiedziała Victoria i podeszła do Dylan 'a . - Ruf , ruf ! Megafon ! - okrzyknął Dylan - UWAGA ! UWAGA ! - zaczął Dylan Gdy wszystkie pieski przystanęły na chwilę i ich wzrok spoczął na głazie , na którym stał Dylan , a obok niego Colette i Maximus. - COLETTE MA COŚ BARDZO WAŻNEGO DO POWIEDZENIA ! - skończył - Co , to jest ? - przebiegł szept pośród piesków - A , więc ? - zapytał zirytowany Hutch - BEDĘ MAMĄ ! - odparła Colette - JEST ! - krzyknął Maximus po czym wyskoczył w górę . - BĘDĘ BABCIĄ! - krzyknęła Lady. - JEJ! - dodał Vitto. - TO CUDOWNA WIADOMOŚĆ ! - powiedziała Victoria - A , CO Z WYŚCIGIEM I KONKURENCJĄ NA URODĘ ? - zapytał Hutch - Dam radę ! - odparła Colette. - Musisz odpocząć ! - powiedzieli w tym samym momencie Sherda , Vitto , Kajtek , Youki , Marshall. - Nie możesz się nadwyrężać ! - powiedziała Sherda - Sherdzi! Kajtek ! Marsh! Mamuś! Tatuś! Maximus, słońce ! Doceniam wasze troski , ale nie trzeba - odparła Colette - Nie , jestem tego taka pewna - odparła Youki - KOLEJNY SZCZENIAK !!! - kłopotliwe milczenie przerwał krzyk Valki - NIE WYTRZYMAM ! - dodała Valka - NIE CIERPIĘ ICH ! - powiedziała - No to Twój problem ! - warknęła Astro - Mój ? Pff ! Nie jestem wami , którzy tracą głowę dla tego kłopotu ! - dodała Valka - Ale sama byłaś szczeniakiem - powiedziała Inez - I byłaś , najsłodszym maluchem ! Możesz jeszcze się .. - zaczął Tayro - NIE ! - odparła chłodno Valka - Dziwna jesteś - odparła Roxy - I vice versa - powiedziała dobitnie Valka - Uhh ! * Zmiana sceny znaczek Roxy - Pierwszą konkurencją będzie ujeżdżanie byka - oznajmił Ryder - E ! Łatwizna - odparli Nico, Whistle, East i Jessie. - Ryder ? - zaczął Marshall - Co się stało ? - zapytał Ryder - Tych konkurencji kowbojskich będzie więcej niż jedna ? - zakończył dalmatyńczyk - Tak , ale nie martw się=Nico, Whistle, East i Jessie poradzą sobie - zakończył Ryder - Oki ! A co z Niką , mną , Laiką i Sage ' em ? - zapytał Marshall - Na pewno będzie idealna konkurencja dla was - odparł Ryder - ale teraz musimy wsiąść do patrolotu - dodał - PSI PATROL DO PATROLOTU ! - krzyknął Ryder ( Telefon Ryder ' a dzwoni ) - Robo - pies ? - szepnął do siebie Ryder - Ryder ! Patrolot się zepsuł - powiedział Robo - pies - ROBO - PIES MÓWI ! - krzyknął Rubble - Tak ! Rocky , Hope i Eco wstawili mu moduł rozmowy - odparł Ryder. - Uuu super!- powiedział Marshall. -Ale Ryder...Co z zawodami?- zapytała Ashira. -Huh...Wyślę szybko Olianę, Ace i Nicolas 'a! - oznajmił chłopak. -Dasz radę?- zapytał. -Pewnie!- odparła Oliana i się przebrała w strój razem z innymi mechanikami. Szybko naprawili pojazd i wrócili. Wkrótce miała być konkurencja kowbojska! Pieski weszły na arenę, każdy z nich dostał kowbojski kapelusz i paczkę popcornu! -MM!- powiedziała Dilara. -Moim zdaniem wygląda przepysznie.- dodała Niara. -Racja.- przyznała Yumi. -Zajmiemy lepiej miejsca.- zaproponowała Ashira. -Ok.- odparła Shiraz. -Brzmi jak plan.- dodała Delgado i pieski usiadły. Na scenę weszła Pani Burmistrz i...Burmistrz Humdinger. -CO!? To Mglista Osada też bierze udział?- zirytowała się Skye. -Właśnie, oni zawsze oszukują.- dodała Everest. -Ja się tym zajmę.- odparł Chase. -Nie...Chcę byś był.- powiedziała Everest i zrobiła smutne oczy. -Oj...Everest wiesz, że Cię kocham.- odparł Chase i pocałował Everest. -Ale im fajnie...-westchnęła Skye.- Everest i Chase razem są małżeństwem i przynajmniej Chase nie wodzi oczyma za innymi!- dodała Skye i zaskomliła przypominając sobie wspólne chwile z Rocky'm. -Zdołałam mu wybaczyć i polubić na nowo, ale trochę tak dziwnie z myślą iż kiedyś był moim mężem.- dodała cicho Skye.- Poza tym też nie mogę być zła na Youki, gdyż to nie jej wina.- odparła. -Hej Skye!- powiedział Marco.- Mogę usiąść?- zapytał. Skye zarumieniła się i poczuła jak jej serce znów...bije szybciej!! -Pewnie!- odparła. -To super!- odezwał się Marco i usiadł. Odkąd Rocky jest z Youki Skye zaczęła wodzić wzrokiem za Marco, myślała, że to chwilowe zauroczenie, ale chyba się myliła. Nie wiedziała, że piesek od jeszcze dłuższego czasu coś do niej czuje. -Witamy Was na konkurencji kowbojskiej, gdzie wraz z Barkingburg i Mglistą Osadą, Zatoka Przygód, będzie rywalizować.- odparła Pani Goodway. -Powitajmy naszych zawodników!- dodała. Na arenę najpierw wbiegli East, Whistle, Jessie i Nico! Zatoka Przygód, w tym Psi Patrol dopingowali z całej siły. Następnie Sweetie i Tiffany weszły. Mimo małej ilości kibiców z Barkingburg i tak było ich słychać. W końcu przyszedł czas na...Kocię Katastrofę. Jedynie Burmistrz Humdinger i parę innych osób się cieszyło. -Najpierw rzut lassem!- powiedziała Pani Burmistrz. Najpierw rzucił lassem East, zmierzono, że na 10 m! Następnie Whistle rzucał i zrobił to na odległość 20 m! Potem Nico i na 30m! A na sam koniec Jessie rzuciła na 15. Łączna długość wyszła na 75 m. Potem Sweetie zaczęła lecz źle zamachnęła się i rzuciła na 5m. Tiffany plasnęła łapą w głowę. Potem ona rzuciła i wyszło 4m. Łączna odległość wynosiła 9m. Pod sam koniec Kocia Katastrofa rzuciła, lecz przymocowali do liny odrzut, sędzia to zauważył i ich zdyskwalifikował. Ostatnią jak się okazało konkurencją był pokaz piękności. Sunie, które w nim występowały przykładały się bardzo uważnie. Wyszły, ich uroda powalała. Jury bardzo się spodobała ich uroda. Następnie Tiffany i Sweetie. O dziwo Tiffany przypadła im w miarę do gustu. W końcu ogłosili wyniki. -Otóż wygrywa w konkurencji urody a zarazem tych wyścigów...Zatoka Przygód, a raczej Psi Patrol!!- krzyknął jeden z sędziów.-Drugie miejsce Barkingburg. -AUUU!- zawyły radosne pieski. Burmistrzyni podskoczyła z radości i Chickaletta wskoczyła na głowę Sweetie. -AA! Nic nie widzę.- jęknęła i wpadła na Tiffany, i razem wpadły w siano. -UGH! Nasze futro.- jęknęły razem żałośnie. Burmistrz Humdniger kopnął kamyk i odszedł z wściekłą miną. Koniec Galeria Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Nika Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Maurice Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Sweetie Kategoria:Pat Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Shada Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Oskar Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Alex Kategoria:Alexis Kategoria:Cezar Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Hikori Kategoria:Nico Kategoria:Tiffany Kategoria:Księżniczka Kategoria:Ana Kategoria:Elizabeth Kategoria:Johny Kategoria:Vito Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Odcinek 2 Kategoria:Odcinki 2 Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Kara Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:East Kategoria:Pani burmistrz Kategoria:Burmistrz Humdinger Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Yumi